


Faithful

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [158]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Past Infidelity, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I also request J2, established relationship, they're having a fight and Jensen says something really hurtful? Like, Jared was previously in a relationship with another guy who cheated on him, and in the heat of the argument Jensen yells something like 'You know, I can see now why (guy's name) cheated on you,' and Jared is just stunned, his eyes water and he can't even find any words to say cause he's so hurt. Jensen immediately regrets it and the rest be Jensen comforting and apologizing and using pet names?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful

**Prompt** : Can I also request J2, established relationship, they're having a fight and Jensen says something really hurtful? Like, Jared was previously in a relationship with another guy who cheated on him, and in the heat of the argument Jensen yells something like 'You know, I can see now why (guy's name) cheated on you,' and Jared is just stunned, his eyes water and he can't even find any words to say cause he's so hurt. Jensen immediately regrets it and the rest be Jensen comforting and apologizing and using pet names?

 

Jensen was fuming. From the way Jared slammed the door, Jensen could tell he felt the same way. But Jared was so negligent and Jensen finally had to say something. Jared was flirting with co-stars all day and ignoring Jensen. If it were a one-time thing, maybe it wouldn’t have been a big deal. But it had been going on for weeks, and Jared had pretended like nothing was wrong. Like rubbing himself over someone right in front of Jensen wasn’t a crime. And Jared pretended like _Jensen_ was the one with a problem, like Jensen was clingy and needy.

He didn’t even want to look at Jared. Jensen didn’t need attention 24/7, but it would be nice if his boyfriend acknowledged his presence. Jared played it off like Jensen was the crazy one and Jared gave him plenty of attention, but sometimes Jensen felt rejected. His last few days at work had been really stressful and when he needed to come home to a loving boyfriend, he came home to an empty house. Worse, he could come over and Jared would be there with three other guys. Oh, there was never any sex, but Jensen could see the _fuck me_ eyes everyone gave Jared. He just needed a hug or something to reassure his place in Jared’s life.

It all came to a head one night at Jared’s apartment. He was going on and on about some intern that was working with him, and Jensen lost it. “Well then why don’t you go fuck _him_?”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “What’s with the drama? He’s just a friend.”

“You always do this,” Jensen seethed. “You take me for granted and go gallivanting with some other dude.”

“Jensen, I would never be unfaithful,” Jared snapped. “You know that! You know how I feel about cheating.”

Jared’s ex-boyfriend had cheated on him with Jared’s best friend, and he still felt the sting. Jensen sighed. “I know you give me no time anymore. I’ve had a stressful week, and you’re not there to help me out!”  
“Well what do you want?” Jared yelled back. “Want me to wait on you? Be at your every beck and call?”

“You know that’s not what I want,” Jensen said.

“Well then what do you want?” Jared cried. “You want constant attention? Fine, be needy. I’ll give you all the attention you want.”

Jensen’s blood boiled. “You know what? Now I can see why Stephen cheated on you!”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jensen wished he could swallow them back down. But it was too late, the damage had been done. Jared stared at him, eyes wide and hurt. Jensen could see his eyes glistening with tears. Jensen expected more yelling—hell, more yelling would have been _welcome_. Jensen deserved to be yelled at and punched for what he just said. But this silence, the shock and despair on Jared’s face, was so much worse. The more Jensen played back the words in his head, the more he regretted it. The sentence made it seem like Jensen was going to cheat on Jared, just like Stephen had.

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Jensen said. He had to grovel and grovel well. “I didn’t mean that at all. I would never cheat on you, sweetheart, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t deserve every minute of your time, Jay. I love you, I love you so much.”

“Why would you say that?” Jared whispered, a tear slipping down from his eye.

“It was the spur of the moment,” Jensen said. “But it’s not true. Stephen was the biggest idiot in the world for cheating on you. You deserve to be treasured, honey. You’re so important and wonderful and my life would be so empty. I don’t have a good excuse, but I want to apologize. I was so wrong.”  
“It was mean,” Jared murmured.

“I know,” Jensen said. “It was so mean, and so wrong. I am very, very sorry, baby.” He cupped Jared’s cheek in his hand. “So sorry, sweetheart.”

Jared sniffed and another tear leaked out. “You wouldn’t cheat on me, right?”  
“Never in a hundred years,” Jensen promised.

“But in a hundred and one years you might?” Jared pushed.

Jensen opened his mouth to protest further but he saw the sneaky smile on Jared’s face. “Jared!”

“Sorry,” Jared said. “I couldn’t resist.”

Jensen shook his head and sighed happily. If Jared was making jokes, then everything would be okay. Jensen would do just about anything to keep that grin on Jared’s face. “I’m not Stephen,” Jensen said firmly. “I love you, and I would never, ever cheat on you.”

Jared plucked at a loose string on his shirt. “I know that, and I trust you. I just always feel so nervous. You’re a terrific guy. I do take you for granted sometimes.”

“No, never,” Jensen insisted. “Come on, let me make it up to you.” He guided Jared into the bedroom. “Tonight is going to be all about you. Everything that makes _you_ feel good. So tell me, Jared. What do you want me to do?”

Jared looked embarrassed, like he couldn’t decide what he wanted. “How ‘bout this,” Jensen offered. “I will do what I want to you, and you can tell me if you like it or not.”

Jared nodded. “Sounds good.”

Jensen began to carefully undress Jared. He took his time, laying kisses on each strip of bare skin he exposed. Jared sighed and his body relaxed. When Jared was totally naked, Jensen slid down his body to take his cock into his mouth. Jared jumped and his hands reached down to grab a fistful of Jensen’s hair. Jensen bobbed his head and sucked, making Jared whimper and moan. Jensen used his tongue to toy with the underside of his dick and Jared bucked into his mouth. Jensen adjusted his throat around the intrusion and let himself take Jared further.

“This is good,” Jared panted. “Very, very good.”

Jensen felt pleased and continued his task. Jared’s hips twitched and he blurted, “I want a rimjob.”

Jensen pulled off. “Want me to eat you out, Jay?” Jared blushed, but nodded. Jensen helped Jared roll onto his stomach, and then kissed the base of his neck. He sprinkled kisses down Jared’s back until he reached the crease of his ass. He pushed Jared’s cheeks apart and saw the small pink hole waiting for him. Jensen licked across it delicately and Jared moaned. Jensen continued his tiny licks across the surface, and then gently pushed his tongue inside. He wiggled it around the inside walls of Jared’s hole and Jared humped the bed frantically. He tongue-fucked Jared and listened to him whimper and beg for more, so Jensen gave it to him. He ate Jared out vigorously, but whispered declarations of love in between licks.

“You mean so much to me, baby,” Jensen murmured. “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I said those things to you.”

“I forgive you,” Jared replied. “Now please, fuck me!”

Jensen got the lube and opened Jared up thoroughly. The lube squelched as Jensen pushed in, and they both moaned. Jensen started to fuck Jared gently, sliding his dick in to the hilt and then out to just the tip. He pushed himself at an angle to hit Jared’s prostate, and then pounded against it on every thrust. Jared was rutting against the bed while Jensen’s hips snapped into him. He ran his hands softly over Jared’s body, a contrast to the powerful thrusts. Jared seemed to love it, and soon he was panting heavily. “Please, please,” Jared begged. “Oh, god, Jensen–,” His body twitched and then he let out a low “ _Oooh_.”

Jensen loved Jared’s face when he came, and it only took a few more thrusts before his come spurted inside Jared. His body went lax and he collapsed beside Jared. He wasn’t done yet, though. Jensen stumbled to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth to clean Jared up. He massaged his head and kissed his lips lightly. “I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

Jared smiled sleepily. “Love you too, babe. And I’ll _always_ be faithful, no matter how hot the intern is.”

Jensen swatted his arm playfully and fell asleep beside him.  

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super busy now, guys, and I have a ton of fics to write, so your patience is really awesome!


End file.
